Daughter of the Night
by xXBlondieQueenXx
Summary: Aamiya Kamber was never like other kids. Whether it was her different taste for music or the fact that she was a demigod. But when Percy shows up, Aamiya realizes just how different she is from the people who are suppose to be like her. (remake of my original story) Please read! .


He stroked my hair and played with my fingers. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling. I turned my head so my cheek was against his warm chest, but kept my eyes on the moon.

He rubbed my arms, feeling my tension, "What are you worrying about?"

I smiled slightly, "Morning."

He set his chin on top of my head, "Nothings going to ruin this, Aamiya, I promise you that."

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_. What the _hell_ was that noise? _Beep_. _Be_- I threw my alarm clock off the nightstand and burrowed back under my black and white silk covers. They were a gift from mom, Dad said when he had gave them to me. I inhaled deeply, smelling vanilla.

My door opened and I heard paw steps across my carpet. Rocky, my 200 pound Great Dane, leapt onto my bed, and nearly flattened me.

My dad followed behind him, sitting on the edge of my bed, "Its Monday. Yay!" He put his hands up in mock excitement. "You have school today, remember?"

I sighed and tried to burrow back under my blankets, "Can I skip today?" I looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please?"

He sat for a second, thinking, then he shook his head, "You've already missed enough school and I don't want to get into anymore trouble with the cops," He smiled, his Egyptian blue eyes twinkled. "And I'm making pancakes."

I rolled off the side of my bed, tugging my sheets with me. "This good enough?"

He rolled his eyes, "You have half an hour, Miya."

I sat up and threw my covers back on my bed, crawling over to my closet and cracking the doors open slightly with my thin fingers. I slipped on a rock band t-shirt, faded black skinny jeans and my leather jacket along with a pair of gray converse. As you can tell, I sort of like dark colors. I pulled my raven black princess curls to one shoulder and used mascara to frame my bright blue eyes. I leaned closer and noticed for the first time that I had little silver dots in my Egyptian blue eyes. Huh, that was new. I had just packed my school bag when my dad cried out that the pancakes were ready. I sprinted to the stairs only to be side tackled by my half-brother, Tanner.

He jogged down the steps and tossed back insults, throwing his mop of blonde hair around. I growled and took off after him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, he was already opening the front door.

Trip, you moron! I silently urged.

There was a flash of black and Tanner was face down on the wood floor. He slowly stood up and turned to glare at me.

"You little bitch." He growled, slowly stalking back towards me, with a look of such hatred that I squeaked involuntarily. I turned and darted into the kitchen, hiding behind Dad just as Tanner skidded around the corner, a look of pure loathing in his brown eyes.

Dad glanced at his watch and said, "You're carpools here."

Tanner made a rude face at me, snatched some pancakes and left. I grinned and paraded over to the plate of pancakes, reaching for a few. Dad, unusually quick, snatched them up and turned so I couldn't reach them.

I protested, "Hey!"

He glared at me, "You provoked him, didn't you?"

I scowled and folded my arms.

"Exactly."

I glared at him and he broke into a grin. His eyes twinkled and he patted me on the head, "accidentally" dropping a pancake on the counter and being slow enough to retrieve it, giving me time to snatch it up. I grinned at him and took a big bite of the fluffy pancake, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye!" I called as I strode for the door. "See you tonight."

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be seeing him tonight.

I guided my long board nimbly through the crowds. Ah, New York. Terrible place to live if you don't like people. I flew down the curb and across the road. A few more minutes of swerving and I was at my prison throughout the remainder of the day.

I met Charlotte, my only friend, at the doors and she walked me to my locker. I shoved my long board and backpack into my locker while Charlotte talked on and on about some guy she met at the gas station. While she talked, she twirled her manicured finger in her gorgeous blonde hair, an annoying habit she had picked up from one of her old friends. Around her neck she wore those big DJ earphones. Any other girl would have looked ridiculous in it -including me- but somehow Charlotte always looked better with them on.

She caught me looking and grinned, "What?"

"Nothing."

She pouted, drawing her arched eyebrows together. "Really?" She picked at the scarf she wore. "It's that bad?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Not at all," I slammed my locker shut. "You can pull off anything."

She grinned and flipped her hair, "I know." She remarked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and imitated her, sweeping my hair dramatically off my shoulder and sauntering away.

"Hey!" She called, running after me. "I don't walk like that," She whined, punching me in the arm. "More swaying of the hips." She demonstrated her walk with a wide grin.

"Okay then, Char."

She scowled at me. "How many times do I have to tell you not call me Char?"

I groaned, "You used to have no problem with it. What happened?"

"It sounds too.. too." She shrugged. "_Manly_."

I rolled my eyes again and hip bumped her in the direction of her first class. "Go on, _Char_."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "You too, Miya."

When the bell rang for last period, my mythology class, I thought I was going to die of boredom. I don't get how a human mind could handle so much boring and useless knowledge. I slipped into the seat next to Charlotte and tried to fall asleep. With my luck, I wasn't able to do it.

"Hey." Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I cast a sidelong glance to the handsome boy on my left -opposite of Charlotte- and asked, "What?"

He grinned, "I'm Percy."

I set my head down again, "Good for you."

His stupid smile wavered, "What's your name?"

"Aamiya."

"But you can call her Miya." Charlotte chimed in.

I snorted in response.

Percy fixed his sea green eyes on me. "What's your last name?"

I looked up at him, "What's yours?"

He shrugged, "Jackson."

"Its Kamber. Aamiya Kamber. Why?"

He paled then slowly whispered, "I need to talk to you out in the hall."

His hand shot into the air but when the teacher ignored it, he doubled over and ran headlong out of the room. I rolled my eyes then looked at Charlotte, giving her a look that said, _What was his problem?_

She shrugged then made kissy faces. I scowled daggers at her and stood up, walking out of the room without a single protest.

I stepped into the hall and only had time to think, _where the hell did he go_?, before getting knocked out. I crumpled to the ground, replacing the school hallway with blackness.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a dark classroom full of neat rows of desks. All of the desks were unoccupied except mine.

"Aamiya.." A voice hissed. "I don't see how you could be a threat to anyone but Aphrodite." I sat up straighter, alert now, scanning the room more intensely.

I caught sight of the stranger, sitting in the seat behind the teachers desk. The man tapped his fingers on the surface of the desk in a creepy rhythm that gave me the chills.

"W-who are you?" I hated how weak my voice sounded. "Where am I?" I demanded, hardening my voice.

"You're still in your school, _Miya_." He said it as if it was a ridiculous question. "As for who I am, you'll know soon enough."

I stood up, cringing slightly at the scraping of my chair against the linoleum. I studied the figure of the man but in the dark I could only make out the fact that he had blonde hair. I growled in frustration, stalking towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." But naturally, I didn't listen. The door handle sparked sending volts of electricity down my arm and freezing me in place. I wanted to gasp in pain, I wanted to wrench my hand away, I wanted to do anything but I couldn't. Suddenly, there was a hand on my elbow, pulling my hand off the handle and guiding me back to a seat. He was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. I looked up and was only able to make out one feature - a long scar down the side of his face- before he left the room. I tried to run after him but my legs were numb. I sank into the seat unable to move anything.

Suddenly the door flew open and Percy ran in, wide-eyed and pale-faced. "Miya!"

He ran over to me and I saw Charlotte walk in behind him, also wide-eyed. She met my eyes and tried for a smile.

Percy helped me to my feet, letting me lean against him for support.

Charlotte took my hand, "There's some things we need to talk about, Miya."

I massaged my foot, trying to get rid of the pins and needles feeling. "Demigods, eh?"

I scowled at Percy, " You seriously expect me to believe that the gods of Olympus still exist? You realize how ridiculous you both sound, right?" I retort adding Charlotte to my scowl.

Charlotte smiled, "Yes, I understand. But it's true. I know it sounds impossible and if Percy lied to me and he's just crazy-"

Percy frowned, looking offended. "I'm not crazy."

Charlotte continued, "You can say I told you so, okay?"

I scowled at her and spat, "You're both crazy."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Just watch then."

I glared at her, resting back against the seat of the van we had gotten into to. I know, don't get in a van with a stranger but what they were saying sort of made sense. How we attracted monsters, I remember back in third grade when I thought a goblin was in the classroom but everyone else said it looked like a normal student. I recoil at the memory, that was when people started making fun of me, the year I withdrew from being social. I glance at Charlotte, she was the only one persistent enough to be my friend and in turn shes been my only friend since then.

I feel numb, but not because I was shocked. Thinking about the Greek gods being real, I feel like something cracked inside of me, knowing that they are probably watching us every minute of the day. I shudder. No. Don't think like that.

I stretched across the seat, laying my head down. The darkness of sleep pulls at me, an escape from my world into one I can shape. I shut my eyes.

**Hey guys sorry for deleting my first one! :| but I remade it so yeah:) If I dont post in a long time feel free to bother me on my kik: aissybabe ~ Well love you guys=]**


End file.
